A night to remember
by Pokemance
Summary: A Jigglypuff wants a mate, but not any kind of mate... A Wigglytuff finds love on a sticky situation


The day is fading, the once blue sky becoming orange, "well, it's time to set down my tent"i said while looking for the perfect spot, my tent wasn't hard to setup so in a few minutes i managed to do soo, i got a few chairs outside of the tent one so i can rest my bag and another for me to sit in, i start a campfire to not only warm myself and cook but also soo i could see what i am doing since now the day had totally faded.

As i prepared myself for a good meal, the bushes started to move, from them apeared a Jigglypuff, i had no pokemon to fight it with, nor a backup plan in case it tried to kill me other then run inside of my tent, but this little cute pokemon didn't seem interested in hurting me, it started aproaching me," are you hungry little fell'a"i said as i put food on an extra plate and put it in front of the cute pokemon, it ignored the plate with food and continued walking towards me and starting to sing.

I started to feel really tired, like i was about to fall a sleep,the pokemon was now on my lap then everything got black.

When i awoke the Jigglypuff had sometype of iogurt in her face, i was on the floor, i couldn't remember how i got to the floor, Jigglypuff got closer again and again untill she was only 1 meter from me,she blushed and licked herself clean of that iogurt that she had on her face and started running towards me, she then got me fully inside of her mouth, i didn't even know i was bare.

As she sucked me, i couldn't feel more good, then a thought came to my mind "has she been sucking me off since i got inconscient? Is that iogurt my cum?" thoughts that faded fast as Jigglypuff fastened her rythm, i was enjoying it soo much, then i came, shooting my seed inside it's mouth the pokemon stared at me, in short moments my cum started to show on the pokemon's lips.

The Jigglypuff started to gulp it in, once it gulped it all, it opened it's mouth showing it completly clean, i was still erect and as the pokemon started to suck me more, flip myself with it, i was now on top of the jigglypuff.

I positioned myself between it's legs, no genitals were showing, the pokemon did nothing more than just stare at me, as i started searching for any genial between its legs my fingers seemed to slip into a same hole, as i put my head closer i could see it was a small vaginal opening, hidden between a slit in her skin, i spreaded it out making the jigglypuff moan.

As i align myself with her opening she rests her hands in the floor, i prepare to penetrate her but she wasn't wet enough, her pussy was smaller then my dick and as soo we needed more lubrification, i start to rub my tip on her clit making the pokemon start to moan more and more.

I had never had sex before but i did know how it worked and i didn't care if it was with this Jigglypuff i would lose my virginity with, as the pokemon seemed to want it more than i did.

As a small poddle of liquids started to build up between our crotch's the more i seemed closer to my orgasm, as she was completly wet i rested my dick on her clit, the pokemon stoped moaning and stared at me, the pokemon was drolling from it's left side, she put her back legs on the side of my hips, spreading them apart and grabed my arms with her front paws, pulling me down on her a few inches.

As my tip started to spread her apart she yeped in pain, "what am i doing?" i said withdrawing myself from this mindset and position, i started to stand up leaving the Jigglypuff on the floor, "jiggly jiggly pu-unff" she said as she got up, she then mouth tackled my dick, making me fall into the floor, she started sucking me, gently once more, her perfectly rounded body positioned between my legs, she stared me with her blue eyes, i had an idea i knew she would like...

In a fast swoop i rotate her body around, her body now on my lap while her mouth and face continued facing my dick, she then withdrawed my dick from her mouth and , while resting her paws on my hips, looked under her body and looked at me, i then said to her "69" and proceeded to taste her pussy, she in response started to suck on me once more, and we continued for what seemed hours.

Exausted i fade to sleep, the jigglypuff soon followed to...

As i waked up, i opened my eyes to see myself surrounded by a wigglytuff and the samll jigglypuff, both blushed there staring at my still naked body, they were both female.

I manage to grab the small jigglypuff and proceed to rub my morning wood between her legs, she moaned but punched me softly, not making any pain what so ever, i raise her up soo that her pussy was touching the tip of my dick and , in one movement, i slamed her down on me, a thin line of blood rippled at the side of my dick, i just lost my virginity to this pokemon...

As i was a third of the way inside of her, she started to hug my arm and lower herself on me, pushing me slowly more and more, deeper and deeper inside of her, then the wigglytuff grabed the small jigglypuff of me and put it her in her lap, then wigglytuff rested her back on the floor, i stared at her while she, with her front paws spread her virgin pussy apart, both her and jigglypuff's pussy inviting me in , one on top of the other, i slide my dick between both pussies and start humping, since wigglytuff was taller thant the jigglypuff i bend over the jigglypuff and proceed to kiss the wigglytuff, she tasted like chesto berries, a nice flavour, with my left hand i proceed to finger jigglypuff's vagina.

My tongue danced fast with wigglytuff's tongue, i withdrawed my dick from between then and proceed to slap the tip against wigglytuff's virgin pussy, jigglypuff continued moaning as i fingered her, i then rest my tip against wigglytuff's vagina and slowly start to pressure it inside of her, wigglytuff moaned and flintched as i was entering her, untill then untouched, opening.

I then collided with her hymen, since she was bigger then jigglypuff her pussy was bigger and her hymen was deeper inside of her, as i collided with it for the second time wigglytuff ran to a tree dropping jigglypuff onto my dick.

"If you don't want it we don't need to do it" i said as i pet wigglytuff's head, i grabbed wigglytuff and started to kiss her once more, jigglypuff wasn't pleased with the sudden stop and proceed to tackle me to the floor and started mounting me, wigglytuff layed next to me while jigglypuff started to hump me, i then grabed wigglytuff and sit her on my face, "wiggly?" she asked, i started to lick her pussy, she unmounted my face and put her face over mine, i stared at her green eyes, she got closer and closer to me, "wiggly wiggly" she said before kissing me once more, as she broke the quick kiss a bit of drool connected our mouths, wigglytuff let out some cute giggles, she then started talking to jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff withdrawed my dick from inside of her and sit on my right and proceed to rub my dick on her clit, wigglytuff proceeded to join in, both of then thrusting to the air with my dick in the middle jigglypuff seemed only interested in getting her orgasm but wigglytuff just stared at me blushing, i then came, my hot semen sprayed into the air landing on the wigglytuff's torso and face, jigglypuff came and proceeded to fall asleep, as for wigglytuff she wanted to continue to pleasure me and, with her jizzed stained head, started to suck my dick clean, making me cum a little bit on her mouth, i grabbed wigglytuff and put her on near the camp fire, and started to wash her clean of my seed with water and soap, as i brushed her torso i could feel six bumps and any time i focused on one wigglytuff moaned, "you are liking this i see..." wigglytuff interrupted with a kiss and with one of her front paws put one of my hands on one of her chest bumps, braking the kiss for a breath i say "i want me to play with your pokebreast, don't you?" as our kiss restarted she put one of her hands on my neck rubbing it back and forth.

As i continued kissing her and playing with her picked pokebreast i opened my eyes to see her face so next to mine, her closen eyes, her blushed face, then she broke the kiss and hugged me while screaming "AAAMMM HUUUNFF GAAAA AAAWWWWW"as she screamed this, jets of hot female cum sprayed the floor behind her making a *shiiishirtlerk* like sound, once it stoped she stared at me blushed and salivating, i kissed her softly, dropped her lightly on her back and started to lick her pussy clean, absorving as much of her cum as possible, she only moaned once she was cleaned i rested on her side, she then turned to me and hugged me, i hugged her back staring at each other blushing.

Pokemance: like it, dislike it, tell me in a review bellow if you have time


End file.
